


Mücke

by Ilkiran



Series: Tiergeschichten von Ilkiran [4]
Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fabel, Gen, Parabel, Science - Fiction, Tiergeschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkiran/pseuds/Ilkiran
Summary: Eine Mücke in einer Raumstation hadert mit ihrer Lebenssituation und möchte diese verändern.





	Mücke

Rums! Und noch einmal: Rums!  
Immer, wenn die Mücke mit dem Kopf voran gegen die Scheiben in den Wänden der Kuppel taumelt, entsteht dieses Geräusch. Nach einigen Malen dreht die Mücke dann benommen ab, sucht sich einen Platz in einer unauffälligen Ecke und bürstet die Haare am Kopf, bis sie wieder gerade stehen.  
Es ist ein hübsches Tierchen. Für eine Mücke zumindest. Recht stattlich gebaut, mit dunklem, beborstetem Hinterleib und grünschillerndem Rücken. Auch die Flügel zeigen Farbe. Zumindest in dem hellgrellen künstlichen Licht, das in der Kuppel herrscht. Unter Sonnenlicht würden sich sicher noch andere Farbtöne dazu gesellen. Ein dezentes Blau vielleicht, je nach Einfallwinkel der Lichtstrahlen. Aber sie kennt kein Sonnenlicht.  
Den Kopf dominieren riesige Augen in mittlerem Braun. Damit versucht die Mücke, sich zu orientieren, was ihr allerdings nur schlecht gelingt. Denn sie befindet sich in einer Umgebung, für den die gesammelte Erfahrung ihrer Art kein Beispiel kennt. Sie ist sozusagen ein Pionier in fremdem Umfeld.  
Sie ist nicht aus freien Stücken in dieser Kuppel, und es gibt keinen Rückweg für sie. Sie kennt nicht einmal weitere Artgenossen. Zum Glück liegt in ihren Genen die Ahnung, dass die meisten ihrer Art üblicherweise an gänzlich anderen Orten leben, nicht an dem, an den sie gerade gebunden ist. Nicht in grellem Weißlicht, in dem scharfen Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und Sauberkeit, sondern in den dunklen wohlriechenden Ecken der organischen Zersetzung. So etwas gibt es allerdings hier nicht, was die Mücke unendlich bedauert. Deshalb will sie im Grunde genommen hinaus, fort von dort, wo sie sich befindet.  
Rums.  
Wieder einmal hat die Mücke sich den Kopf gestoßen. Diesmal ziemlich schmerzhaft sogar. Sie tut sich leid. Wie ist sie nur in diese Situation hineingeraten? Warum gerade sie?  
Ein einsames, verirrtes Ei, das, an einer Verpackung klebend, die Kontrollen überstanden hat? Vielleicht. Sie weiß es nicht genau. Wie sollte sie auch, schließlich sind die Möglichkeiten eines Eies begrenzt, sich mit seiner Umgebung auseinanderzusetzen oder diese auch nur wahrzunehmen. Eine dezidierte Erinnerung setzt erst ab dem Madenstadium ein. Die Mücke schüttelt sich. Das war keine schöne Zeit gewesen. Was hätte sie nicht alles für ein dunkles feuchtes Loch und ein paar herumliegende fleischliche Nahrungsreste getan!  
So etwas gibt es an dem Ort, an dem sie sich aufhält, jedoch nicht. Es war und ist eine überaus einsame und gefährliche Welt. Überall Licht und Sauberkeit. Nichts für eine ausgewachsene Mücke und schon gar nichts für eine Mücke in ihrem verletzlichsten Entwicklungsstadium als Made. Zudem hat es viel zu wenig zu fressen gegeben für die immerfort hungrige Made, die sie vor kurzer Zeit noch gewesen ist. Sie hat doch wachsen und sich verpuppen wollen! Jede Zelle hat es dazu gedrängt, Nahrung aufzunehmen, kaum konnte sie an etwas anderes denken.  
Es hat einfach zu wenig herumgelegen, in dem Raum, in dem die beiden Menschen ihre Mahlzeiten einnehmen. Zum Glück für sie hat sich eine achtlos herumliegende Plastikverpackung als Nahrungsmittelkonzentrat herausgestellt und sie vor dem Hungertod gerettet. Ein Stück altes Fleisch wäre ihr zwar lieber gewesen, und hätte ihr weniger Verdauungsbeschwerden verursacht, aber in der Not frisst die Made auch künstlich hergestellte Ersatznahrung.  
Wider alle Wahrscheinlichkeit ist es ihr gelungen, zu wachsen, sich nicht entdecken zu lassen, sich zu verpuppen und als Mücke zu schlüpfen.  
Und nun fliegt sie eben, so gut es geht, durch den kuppelförmigen Raum. Was bei der geringen Schwerkraft nicht leicht ist. Aber von diesen Dingen versteht sie nichts.  
Anfangs hat es ihr sogar Spaß gemacht, sich treiben zu lassen. Ein wenig mit den Beinen oder den Flügeln zu rudern und dann woanders zu sein, ganz ohne Anstrengung, ganz ohne Gegenwind. Mit der Zeit jedoch ist das Spiel langweilig geworden. Außerdem fühlt sie sich allein. Daher hält sie sich meist an der großen Scheibe auf, diesem verheißungsvollen Fenster ins Universum und schaut nach draußen.  
Ganz langsam gleitet dort die Erde vorbei. Der Ort, an dem sie eigentlich leben sollte. Blau- und grünfarbig, mit den weißen verwirbelten Tupfern obendrauf. Wasser, Land, Wolken.  
Woher die Mücke das weiß? Sie weiß es eben. Einfach so. Sie kann sich in den Anblick dort draußen vertiefen und muss in der Zeit nicht über ihr Leben nachgrübeln. Überhaupt, was ist das für ein seltsamer Begriff? Zeit. Er beinhaltet die Vorstellung von Veränderung, von Nichtmehrsein, von Tod.  
Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt sie sich ungern. Sie sind viel zu kompliziert für eine Mücke, die zudem mit niemandem darüber reden kann.  
Da schaut sie viel lieber die Erdscheibe an, die ja eigentlich eine Kugel ist und sich langsam durch die Aussicht schiebt. Manchmal scheint sie ganz nahe zu sein.  
Ob sie dort hin gelangen könnte, wenn sie durch das Fenster hindurch käme?  
Es rumst, wenn die Mücke gegen die Scheibe fliegt. Manchmal nimmt sie allen Mut zusammen und bewegt sich mit höherer Geschwindigkeit. Sie will sehen, ob die Scheibe zerbricht. Aber das Einzige was geschieht, ist, dass ihr der Kopf vom Aufprall schmerzt. Dann mäßigt die Mücke sich und sieht ein, dass sie nicht durch die Scheibe durchkommt. Bis zum nächsten Mal, denn die Sehnsucht nach der Erde lässt sich nicht vertreiben.  
Sie träumt davon, die Kuppel mit den riesigen Fenstern zu verlassen. Dazu braucht sie jedoch die Hilfe der beiden Menschen, was gefährlich ist. Normalerweise verhält sie sich ganz ruhig, wenn sich einer der Menschen in der Nähe aufhält. Sie hockt sich auf einen dunklen Untergrund und hält still. Nicht eine Flügelspitze darf zucken. Nur nicht bemerkt werden!  
Bereits als Made hat sie gelernt, sich von den Menschen fernzuhalten, obwohl diese manchmal recht appetitlich duften und die Krümel verursachen, von denen sie sich damals ernährt hat. Sie hat lernen müssen, dass Menschen keine Mückenmaden mögen. Ein einziges Mal ist sie entdeckt worden und dabei nur knapp der Sprühflasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel – dieser scharfe Geruch, dieses ätzende Gefühl auf ihrem zarten, ungeschützten Madenleib! - entkommen. Das ist ihr eine Lehre gewesen, seitdem ist sie vorsichtig, auch als Mücke, wenn sie einen der beiden Menschen sieht. Das Beste ist dann, denkt sie, sich hinzuhocken und keinen Flügel zu rühren.  
Dennoch kommt der Moment, in dem die Neugierde alle Vorsicht überwiegt und die Mücke folgt den Menschen aus der Kuppel mit dem Fenster hinaus, durch einen engen Flur in einen Raum mit vielen Glaskästen und Käfigen. Dort riecht es nicht so sehr nach Sauberkeit und Desinfektionsmittel und beinahe hätte die Mücke sich wohlgefühlt. Ganz still schwebt sie auf einen dunklen Untergrund und setzt sich. Sie sieht den beiden Menschen zu, wie sie die gefangenen Tiere – weiße Ratten, Insekten, Spinnen, Vögel – füttern, sie aus den Glaskästen herausnehmen und seltsame Dinge mit ihnen anstellen. Tote Tiere werden auf einem kleinen Tisch mit scharfen Messern fein zerlegt und die Fleischfetzen in stinkende Flüssigkeiten getaucht. Der Tisch, an dem die Menschen arbeiten, ist derart mit Desinfektionsmittel getränkt, dass die Mücke gar nicht auf die Idee kommt, genauer zu erkunden, ob sie dort nicht ein Häppchen essen könnte.  
Da die beiden Menschen sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren und kaum von ihrem Sezierbesteck und ihren Mikroskopen aufsehen, wagt es die Mücke, sich den Glasbehältern und Käfigen zu nähern. Sie krabbelt an den weißen Ratten, Insekten und auch Spinnen, Vögeln vorbei und schaut sie sich genau an. Die Tiere in den Glasbehältern und Käfigen betrachten die Mücke ihrerseits. Alle sehen sie furchtsam aus, bemerkt die Mücke. Was ja auch kein Wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie mitansehen müssen, was die Menschen mit ihren Leidensgenossen tun.  
Die Mücke findet es traurig, dass keine weitere Mücke unter den eingesperrten Tieren ist. Es wäre so schön, zu zweit durch die Kuppel zu fliegen und die weit entfernte Erde dort draußen zu betrachten. Das Dasein wäre weniger einsam, wenn sie einen Gefährten hätte. Allerdings müsste sie diesen erst befreien, überlegt sie. Bevor die Menschen ihn mit ihren Untersuchungen verstümmelten und töteten. Und wenn es ihr nicht gelänge und sie mitansehen müsste wie…? Diese Vorstellung ist allzu grauenhaft, als dass sie sie weiter verfolgen möchte. Da ist es besser, dass keine weitere Mücke in einem der Glasbehälter und Käfige sitzt.  
Plötzlich sehnt sich die Mücke nach der Fensterscheibe und dem Bild der Erde dort draußen. Sie will gegen die Scheibe fliegen, ganz schnell. „Rums“ soll es machen, und dann schmerzen.  
Die Mücke wird unvorsichtig und fliegt los. Das Geräusch, dieses leise Surren der Flügel, hebt sich von dem Hintergrundgebrumm der Maschinen ab. Einer der Menschen hat gute Ohren, oder vielleicht noch so etwas wie irdischen Instinkt und merkt auf. Schnell bringt die Mücke sich außer Sichtweite. So lebensmüde ist denn doch nicht.  
Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fliegt sie durch den Flur in die Kuppel zurück. Dort will sie bleiben. Sie weiß nun, dass es in ihrer Welt keine Gefährten für sie gibt. Die sind alle dort unten, weit weg, hinter der Fensterscheibe, kilometerweit luftleerer Raum dazwischen. 

Ein wenig Abwechslung bringen die Versorgungsschiffe, die in regelmäßigen Abständen am Fenster vorbeigleiten, bevor sie an der Station andocken. Dann läuft kurzes, dumpfes Vibrieren über die Wände und kitzelt ihre Füßchen. Dieses Gefühl mag die Mücke. Es spricht von Veränderung, von dem Ausbruch aus der unsichtbaren bedrohten Existenz, die sie an Bord der Station führen muss. Die Mücke kann es nicht genau benennen. Ihr fehlen die Worte dazu. Manchmal überlegt sie, ob sie nicht den Versuch wagen sollte, durch die Luftschleuse in eines der Shuttles zu gelangen und sich mitnehmen zu lassen. Aber es bleiben Überlegungen. Sie getraut sich nicht, sie wahr werden zu lassen. So beschränkt sie sich darauf, zu hoffen, ein weiteres Mückenei fände den Weg zu ihr, sei durch die Kontrollen gekommen. Diese Hoffnung quält die Mücke, denn sie erfüllt sich nicht.  
Stattdessen bringt eines der Versorgungsschiffe zwei frische Menschen. Dafür geht die alte Besatzung und nimmt all die Käfige und Tiere, zumindest die übrig gebliebenen, mit. Die Mücke sieht ihnen nach und empfindet so etwas wie Bedauern. Irgendwie hat sie sich an die beiden Menschen gewöhnt, hat sich auf deren Angewohnheiten eingestellt. Trotz allen Misstrauens ist sie mit ihnen ausgekommen.  
Bei den neuen Mitbewohnern der Raumstation muss sie sich noch besser verstecken. Denn diese mögen erst recht keine Mücken. Überhaupt, sie bringen nicht nur einen anderen Geruch mit sich, sondern sie übertrumpfen ihre Vorgänger sogar in punkto Sauberkeit. Die Mücke hätte nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich wäre. Die neu Angekommenen sprühen, wischen und desinfizieren, dass die Mücke ernsthafte gesundheitliche Beschwerden ausbildet. Daher hält sie sich meist versteckt und wagt nur selten, zu dem Fenster zu fliegen, durch das sie auf die gefleckte Scheibe weit da draußen blicken kann. Dass es einem Artgenossen, in welchem Lebensstadium auch immer, gelingen mag, in die Station zu gelangen, darauf hofft sie nicht mehr. Das hat sie im Geruch der Desinfektionsmittel aufgegeben. Ihr Leben wird verdämmern, glaubt sie, ohne jede Auswirkung auf die Geschichtsschreibung.  
Irgendwann jedoch packt sie wieder die Neugierde. Oder ist es ein Anflug von suizidaler Alles – ist – Gleichgültig – Stimmung?  
Einerlei, sie macht sich auf den Weg, ohne mögliche Folgen ihres Tuns zu bedenken. Durch den weiten Raum in der Kuppel fliegt sie, durch den Flur, durch eine neu eingebaute Luftschleuse in den Arbeitsraum der Zweibeiner hinein. Noch einmal eine Runde drehen, denkt sie, bevor sie sich irgendwo hinhocken und nicht mehr aufstehen wird. Noch einmal dieses schwindelige Gefühl, um sich selbst zu kreisen, zu schweben, die Flügel zu benutzen.  
Der Arbeitsraum hat sich verändert: Dort, wo bei ihrem letzten Besuch noch Glasbehälter und Käfige mit lebendigen Tieren gestanden haben, befinden sich nun endlose, angenehm temperierte Stellagen, in die halbrunde geschlossene Behältnisse eingeordnet sind. Diese sind durchsichtig. In ihrem Inneren befindet sich jeweils eine gallertartige Masse und darauf hocken unregelmäßig geformte Flecken unterschiedlicher Größe und Färbung. Manche punktförmig, manche dick und aufgebläht. Interessiert lässt sich die Mücke nähertreiben und setzt sich schließlich auf einem der Behälter nieder. Aus der Nähe betrachtet sieht es aus, als würde sein Inhalt atmen. Mit den Vorderbeinen untersucht sie den schmalen Spalt zwischen Boden und Deckel. Er ist nicht ganz geschlossen, sie kann sogar ein Füßchen dazwischen klemmen. Ein seltsamer Duft geht von dem Spalt aus. Es riecht nach Moder, Fäulnis, Verwesung, trotz der Atmosphäre von Reinheit und Desinfektion. Die Mücke findet das angenehm und sucht sich ein Versteck in der Nähe. Dann beobachtet sie, wie der Inhalt des Behältnisses wächst, sich teilt und schließlich die Petrischale ganz ausfüllt. Ein Teil der schwammigen Masse zwängt sich sogar durch den Spalt des Deckels, als wolle er die Freiheit erkunden.  
Die Menschen bemerken dies jedoch rasch. Sie gestikulieren erschreckt, legen seltsame Schutzanzüge und Atemmasken an und verwenden soviel Desinfektionsmittel, dass es der Mücke ganz schlecht wird. Erstaunt fragt diese sich nach dem Grund. Warum nur haben die Menschen Angst? Sie versteht nicht. Die Lebewesen in den Petrischalen sehen doch so harmlos aus. Sie können nicht einmal fliegen oder gehen oder Laute von sich geben.  
Dennoch schließt die Mücke sich den beiden Menschen an, als diese den Arbeitsraum verlassen. Sie sieht zu, wie die Luftschleuse verriegelt wird, und sie sieht, wie die Bewegungen der Menschen schwerfälliger werden, wie sie schwarzen Schleim husten und sich schließlich hinlegen und aufhören, zu atmen. Nun riecht es nicht mehr nach Sauberkeit und Desinfektionsmittel. Das gefällt der Mücke, und das erste Mal in ihrem Dasein fühlt sie sich wohl und sicher.  
Dieses Gefühl wird gestört, als ein Shuttle andockt, und weitere, in Schutzanzüge vermummte Menschen eintreten. Die beiden Liegenden werden mit stinkenden Flüssigkeiten eingesprüht, in Folien einwickeln und in schwere, verschließbare Kästen gelegt. Die Kästen werden in das Shuttle überführt. Währenddessen bleibt einer der Menschen zurück, legt Kabelstränge frei und verdrahtet diese neu. Dann verlässt auch dieser die Raumstation. Die Mücke überlegt und stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, allein zurück zu bleiben. Allzu einsam wohl, denkt sie sich, und deshalb folgt sie dem Mann nach, obwohl sie damit alles verlässt, was sie gekannt hat. Aber da vorne leuchtet die gefleckte Erdscheibe und sie weiß, dass das Shuttle dort hinfliegen wird.  
Endlich, sie wird ihre Heimat kennen lernen, den Ort ihrer Herkunft, den Ort, an den sie gehört. Endlich wird sie nicht mehr eingesperrt sein. In einer Ecke des Fensters platzt die Raumstation auf. Lautlos schweben viele kleine Teile auseinander. Die Mücke freut sich, daß es ihr gelungen ist, sich in das Shuttle zu schmuggeln und weiter zu leben. Sie sucht sich eine unbeleuchtete Ecke, setzt sich nieder und bürstet sich nach Mückenart die Haare am Kopf, bis sie wieder gerade stehen. Der Geruch aus den Petrischalen haftet immer noch an ihnen. Dann schaut sie durch die Fensterscheiben und sieht, wie die gefleckte Erdscheibe näher kommt.


End file.
